


Mistake

by ThisShallNeverBeMentioned



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Small bit of angst, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShallNeverBeMentioned/pseuds/ThisShallNeverBeMentioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm slowly uploading a lot of old fics from my tumblr, bear with me :)</p></blockquote>





	Mistake

 

Everyone was asleep.

Well, asleep or passed out from drinking. Those that hadn’t been able to make it to a taxi or a bed had found some space in the living room, on the long stretch of couch that hugged the corner of the room, or on the thick fur rug piled with blankets on the floor.

Though Gavin had snagged a spot on the couch early, an unfortunately timed trip to the bathroom had left him relocated to the floor. Had his replacement been awake – or visible, they were completely cocooned in a doona – he’d have had more than a few words to say to them. But he knew how difficult it was dealing with drunk people; add tiredness to the equation and it translated to a big  _don’t go there_. Being slightly tipsy himself – courtesy of several shots, uncountable beers, and one evil combination of whiskey and vodka – he simply claimed a nearby blanket and rolled himself up, falling almost instantly into sweet black oblivion.

Why his body clock had decided to wake him up just after dawn was a mystery. The house was quiet, the neighbourhood was quiet; nobody with any sense was awake at this time. Despite how he tried to drop off again, his brain just wouldn’t obey him.

A figure on the couch stirred, tousled hair and sleepy eyes suddenly peering out of the thick doona. Gavin somehow wasn’t surprised that the person who had usurped his spot on the couch and who was now trying to focus on him was his best friend.

“Mornin’.” Gavin murmured, a cheery whisper dredging itself up from somewhere in his hung-over mind.

He’d like to say Michael replied in kind, but in fact the redhead simply let out something akin to a failing car engine. There was a lazy smile that accompanied it though, and his hand reached out, rumpling Gavin’s hair. He pushed himself up a tiny bit, resting his chin on his folded arms on the edge of the couch, blinking sleepily.

“Why are you awake?” Michael asked, voice husky. “S’too fucking early.”

And Gavin wasn’t sure why. Maybe he was still a little bit drunk, maybe it was Michael’s smile and the softness in his voice, or maybe it was the fact that everyone else was asleep, and there was something in his mind telling him that this wasn’t real, that this was just a dream, and this didn’t count.

Michael’s lips were soft, so soft, as Gavin’s pressed his chastely to them. He’d shut his eyes, neck stretched as his arms held his torso up, and there was a dizzy lightness in his head. He could feel the shocked stillness, the hesitation through the connection, and then a shift. His heart dropped and it was like a sucker punch to the gut, Michael pulling back.

So he broke away before Michael could, not making eye contact, instead just flashing what he hoped would be taken as a drunken smile. He flopped down, quickly pulling his blanket back over himself, chin tucked to chest, covered from view and eyes screwed tightly shut.

There was a pause, a moment of silence before the rustle of fabric, and he heard Michael lie back down on the couch.

Gavin didn’t make a sound, kept unnaturally still, unable to go back to sleep, unwilling to move. He opened his eyes and his vision blurred. He didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t want to relive that twist of pain in his stomach. How had it hurt so much?

He didn’t want Michael to know that it had.

It slowly got lighter, and he heard people waking up, stepping over and around him and the silence of the morning filled with soft chatter. He didn’t move until he was sure he was the last in the living room, even though his muscles ached from being held still for hours. His eyes were too dry when he blinked, rubbed at them, stood up and stretched.

Everyone was awake.

And he would pretend it had never happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly uploading a lot of old fics from my tumblr, bear with me :)


End file.
